unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Ladder
|-|Unturned 3= - Birch= The Birch Ladder is a in Unturned 3. It may be climbed upon to reach higher areas, and it snaps to Holes. Blueprints: *Birch Stick (x6) + Tape = Birch Ladder - Maple= The Maple Ladder is a barricade in Unturned 3. It may be climbed upon to reach higher areas, and it snaps to Holes. Blueprints: *Maple Stick (x6) + Tape = Maple Ladder - Pine= The Pine Ladder is a barricade in Unturned 3. It may be climbed upon to reach higher areas, and it snaps to Holes. Acquirement: *Pine Stick (x6) + Tape = Pine Ladder - Metal= The Metal Ladder is a barricade in Unturned 3. It may be climbed upon to reach higher areas, and it snaps to Holes. Blueprints: *Scrap Metal (x6) * Crafting III = Metal Ladder }} |-|Classic= - Wooden Ladder= class="infobox" width="200px" colspan="2" align="center" Wooden Ladder - Item Type: Structures - Equippable? Yes - Stackable? Yes - Weight: (0.15 kg) - Description: Sturdy board ladder. Beware of termites. } The Wooden Ladder is crafted from sticks and duct tape. You can climb them to reach higher levels of buildings. Ladders can be placed on the ground and on foundations. It can also be rarely found in construction sites, O'Leary Military Base, mechanic shops and the S.S. Haven. A good way to incorporate this into a house is using a Wooden Hole with the ladder placed in the middle. One ladder has 400hp. A ladder can also break your fall, for example if falling from a watch tower, maneuver your way over to the ladder and it should stop you from falling. It's recommended that you place your ladder away from zombies' reach, but low enough to grab, as zombies are attracted to break these. Blueprints: *Stick (x9) + Duct Tape = Wooden Ladder *Wooden Foundation + Wooden Ladders (x2) = Dock Foundation Trivia: *It is one of the things which you can use in order to get into the blocked-up house in Montague. Others being vehicles and placeables. *Both sides of a ladder are climbable, but the player cannot turn to the other side of the ladder mid-climb. *A player cannot stand upon the top surface of the ladder for more than a few seconds and cannot jump while doing so. *Ladders sometimes save the player from receiving broken legs if they grab on whilst falling, but will not work on non-player made ladders. *Ladders are able to be stacked upon each other and reach even higher elevations. *A ladder can be placed on the ice box in Charlottetown Gas Station, allowing for an easy to create zombie proof area(zombies can't reach the ladder to destroy it). When atop the roof, zombies will go inside of the gas station and not stay around the ice box, allowing for a safe exit. This can be used to make a base right at a fuel source, or can be used for storing a large amount of chests. *It is possible to run up and down a ladder. *With certain ladders that are part of the map (the ladders that lead up to the towers in military bases for example), sprinting into a ladder with the Exercise skill at maximum will cause the player to go straight through the ladder. **This may happen more commonly with sprint-jumping. }} |-|Gallery= - Classic= Wooden Ladder: Player_climbing_a_ladder.jpg|Player climbing a ladder. 2014-07-14_00014.jpg|A ladder on a wall. 2014-07-20_00002.jpg|Using ladders to get into the barricaded house. }} Category:Item Category:Building Category:Barricade Category:Common Rarity Category:Uncommon Rarity Category:Rare Rarity Category:Epic Rarity